Everlasting Magic
by Emma Potter
Summary: Once more, this isn't a normal school year at Hogwarts. Something - or someone - is stealing every ounce of magic in every student and teacher. But the only two people who, in the end, still have their magic may be the ones stealing it all - Harry and Emm


Everlasting Magic  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a cold and rainy day as Emma Potter and her twin brother, Harry, emerged onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Students were racing around, chatting merrily as they boarded the Hogwarts Express which was bound for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at 11:00. A man nearby told the twins that he'd take their luggage from here, and as they carefully handed the man Emma's cat and Harry's owl, a voice rang out behind them: "Harry! Emma!" They whirled around to see their friend, Hermione Granger, racing toward them. She no longer had her bushy brown hair, because just the summer before she and Emma had both received gift certificates from their friend, Courtney Granger, to Madam Muller's Witch World of Hair to get their's straightened. As Harry told Emma over and over, it did look much nicer when she got up in the morning. Hermione stopped breathlessly before the two as she bid them both a hello. "How was your summer?" she asked. Harry and Emma looked at each other and Emma smiled slightly. "Oh, well, it was a bit - different -" "Uncle Vernon lost his job." Hermione gasped. "Oh, the poor man! Was he devastated? Were you able to get along all right?" Harry snorted. "He payed hardly any attention to us the whole summer, which was a certain plus, but it is a surprise we still got by alright with Dudley eating about $100 worth of foods a day." "He's on a strict and tight carrot-dip snack diet right now," Emma explained. "But one night when I came downstairs for a glass of water, I caught him eating the misery pie Aunt Petunia had baked for Uncle Vernon when he was fired, and Dudley managed to choke out that if I told anyone he'd pound me into next Tuesday. Like he knows which day of the week that is." "Where are Ron, and Courtney.?" Harry asked. "Oh, I think they're already on the train," said Hermione. "Ron was talking to Courtney about Quidditch when I told him to save us an apartment.I don't think he was listening, though..." The train whistle blew, signaling for all students to board the train. Emma, Harry and Hermione did so and went on a search for their other friends. "Hermione," Emma exclaimed when they opened the door to a group of first years, who jumped and then began to whisper as they recognized Harry and Emma. "Did you get a letter accepting you to take that - that test in the early New Year -" "Oh, the Young Wizard/Witch of the Year? Yes, I did! I was ever so pleased, and so were Mum and Dad, and I'm certainly entering, are you?" "What's that?" Harry interrupted. Emma sighed as they quickly shut the door on a lot of surly-looking Slytherin seventh years. "Harry, don't you remember? I got that letter saying I had the right school records to take the Young Wizard/Witch of the Year test in spring. It's a contest, and one person from the whole United Kingdom will be chosen based upon their personality skills and academic skills. Harry, it was that letter that Dudley almost ate because he thought it contained a lollipop," she added. Harry gave out a big, "Oh." and Emma said to Hermione, "Like he cares. He said that test was strictly prohibited to all non-know-it-alls." "Yes, I was absolutely devastated that I didn't get a letter," Harry said in mock depression. Finally, at the very back of the train, Hermione pulled open the door to reveal two other people sitting inside: Ron Weasley and Courtney Granger. They were obviously deeply immersed in a Quidditch conversation. "Harry! Emma!" Ron finally exclaimed when he noticed they had opened the door and walked in. "How are you? How was your summer?" "Well," Emma began. "I won the lotto, took a trip to Spain, dropped Dudley off a cliff, and oh, I forgot to tell you, I've found my long-lost leprechaun cousin." "In that case, you should bring him around sometime, I sure could use the extra money." Emma smiled at the sight of seeing her friend. She was really hoping that, for once, they'd have a normal year at Hogwarts. But then the panging thought of Voldemort's rising came back to her.and the idea of a perfect school year slowly diminished.but she wiped it from her mind as Harry began to talk to Ron about, what else - Quidditch. Tired of the word "broomsticks", Emma asked Courtney, "Where's Cedric?" "Oh, I dunno. I told him to go look for you and Harry - I think he got lost - probably spotted the lunch cart or something." As the afternoon slowly dwindled away, and as the sky got darker and darker as they neared Hogwarts, the five friends chatted on and on. When night began to fall, Emma looked over at Ron and noticed him staring back. She continued her conversation about new spells in their spell books with Hermione, but he still wouldn't take his eyes off her. Slightly annoyed, Emma spun around and asked, "What, Ron? You need help with your summer homework? Forgot to do it?" "No," Ron said sheepishly which surprised Emma. "I was just thinking - thinking that - well, your hair looks much nicer now that it's all long, and straight, and shiny, and -" "Well, thank you, Ron," said Emma. "But since when've you become a beauty expert?" Harry looked up at these words, and Ron glanced at him. Then he quickly said, "I - I've been reading Ginny's magazines in my spare time. They're really quite interesting, you know." Hermione stifled her laughter as Emma giggled. She shifted in her seat, realizing she felt a bit uncomfortable, but at that very moment, there was a loud SCREECH outside the compartment - the lights all went out - and the train jerked suddenly to the right as everyone flew out of their seats. "Harry, get off my head -"  
  
"Sorry, Emma." "Oof, get your foot out of my mouth, Ron -" Ron was just helping Emma to her feet when there came a thunderous BANG, following by another SCREECH and a large branch smashed into the window. Glass showered the five teenagers as they (and by the sounds of it, the other Hogwarts students as well) shrieked. The train careened to the left, and with a sickening thud, flipped onto its side. Hermione and Emma gave one last shout as the luggage toppled onto their heads - Crookshanks and Guinevere screeched as they hit the floor and fled out the open door - and then everything was quiet and still. Stepping over the sea of shattered glass, Harry and Emma rushed to the ajar door and peered into the dim hallway. The lights flickered as concerned and worried faces appeared all down the corridor. Owls hooted and cats meowed as Emma climbed back into the compartment. "Everyone alright?" she asked, her voice shaking. "I have a lump the size of a Bludger on my head," Ron complained. "But other than that, I'm just peachy." Then a figure appeared in the open doorway and Ginny Weasley stepped into the apartment. Her face was blotchy and she asked, "Wh - what happened? Why did the train flip? Where are we?" Hermione beckoned her over as Emma, Courtney and Harry went down the hall to ask the driver what had happened. "I can't believe the train turned over," Emma said in disbelief. "It could've killed us all." "You worry too much, Emma," said Courtney. "But I do agree with you."  
  
"How could something like that happen, though?" Harry asked, jumping out of the way of a mob of Slytherin second years. "I mean, how could it just run off the tracks and tumble over?" As they pushed their way through the lopsided passage, Emma's cat, Guinevere, appeared about five feet away. "Gwen!" Emma exclaimed. The cat purred, flicked her white bushy tail, and trotted off. The cat obviously wanted them to follow, and they did. She led them out of a door and into the cool, night air. Students were piling out of the train, talking and asking the same question over and over: "What happened?" The driver set off a bang with his wand. The crowd fell silent, and the driver, obviously a highly trained wizard, said a long spell and flipped the train right side up. Shouts from the students still inside rang through the night and everyone began to shove their way back onto the train once more. Harry, Emma and Courtney were about to follow when they heard something behind them. The driver and the other train staff members were standing a good distance away and paying no attention to them, so Emma and Harry turned around, facing the dark trees. They rustled again. "I'm cold and I want my dinner, can't we just go back inside?" said Courtney. "No, hush a minute, there's something back there." Harry and Emma edged forward as Courtney stomped in place to keep her feet warm. There was another rustle, and then the sound of heavy hooves trotting away. Harry pushed a bush aside and walked into the small wood. "Harry, what are you doing? The train is going to leave without us!" Emma hissed at her twin. "No, by the sounds of it," Courtney said, listening to the driver, "they've run out of gas. Drat trains, why couldn't we use Muggle airplanes or something of the sort? I rather like those -" Emma tugged Courtney's sweater and she quickly followed them into the dark forest. There was certainly something in there - something rather large - and Harry wanted to find out. Emma pointed out hoof marks in the soft mud as they walked on - for a couple minutes, at the least. "Harry, we're going to get left here and I don't want you to fly another car to Hogwarts - and we don't even have Hedwig this time -" Then they heard a voice. It was deep, clearly a man's voice and it was saying, "Shh, maybe they've gone, they can't find us here.hush." Courtney turned around and began to walk back, but Emma grabbed her arm as Harry said aloud, "Hello? Who's there?" There was silence for a moment before the three heard footsteps. They were getting closer and closer, and as Harry, Emma and Courtney began to back away, a very familiar face and an arm holding a wand appeared in the brush before them.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Harry? Emma?" "SIRIUS?" The twins' godfather (who was known as a convicted murderer but was really an innocent man) put his wand down and pulled them forward into a tight hug. Behind him was indeed a large animal - half horse, half bird, with a set of wings - a hippogriff by the name of Buckbeak. "Hello, Courtney," Sirius added. Courtney smiled. "What are you doing here? You'll get caught! There's an entire school back there and - did you cause that accident?" Emma asked very fast. Buckbeak pawed the ground and Courtney stroked his soft horse-like mane. "I was coming back," Sirius said, "and didn't see the train. I hope no one's hurt." "Luckily, no," Emma said. She clearly disapproved of a flying hippogriff capsizing an entire train. "What do you mean, you were 'coming back'?" Harry asked. "I can't visit," Sirius said quickly. "I've come to warn the two of you, Harry and Emma, that you can't expect everything to be perfect now that Voldemort's risen again - this won't be an ordinary year, and you -" He was cut off by a shout from in the distance: "HARRY! EMMA!" "I must go," Sirius breathed. "No - what were you going to say?" Harry protested. "Courtney! Where ARE you?" "I have to leave, you'll figure it out, good luck, Harry and Emma -" He nodded at Courtney, who backed away from Buckbeak as Sirius mounted him. Harry and Emma both tried to get an answer out of him, but all he said was a quiet good-bye as the voices and footsteps grew nearer. Sirius disappeared into the dark trees. "Where are you? HARRY! Em -" Ron and Hermione suddenly exploded from the bush to their right, followed by an agitated train driver. "Where did you go?" Ron said, breathless from running. "We thought something horrible happened -" "WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THREE THINKING?" the driver yelled at the top of his lungs. "YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN LOST, OR YOU COULD'VE MISSED THE TRAIN! YOU KEPT YOUR ENTIRE SCHOOL WAITING; NOW GET BACK THERE AND DON'T PUT A FOOT OUT THAT DOOR UNTIL WE'VE REACHED THE SCHOOL!" Harry, Emma, Courtney, Hermione and Ron all rushed ahead of the driver back to the train, which was now right-side up on the tracks. They made their way to their back compartment (the lights had been fixed and they could actually see now) as the train engine started and they were on their way once more. Harry slid the door open and they all rushed in. Guinevere was waiting for Emma by the window; she sat down and began to stroke her as Ron asked, "Why did you three decide to wonder off into the woods?" "Just like that driver said, you could've gotten lost, or hurt, or -" "Thanks, Hermione. If you two'll shut up, we might just tell you." Harry, Emma and Courtney explained to Hermione and Ron all about Sirius, and what he had said - or was about to, at least. "It sounded very important," Emma said. "And if you two hadn't come looking for us at that very moment, we might've found out." "Well, excuse me, Emma, for caring about you." After Ron said this, Emma noticed, he blushed slightly and bent down to tie his shoe. Finally, only half an hour behind schedule, though, the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Emma locked Guinevere back up in her cage and handed her to a luggage man outside the train. The night was cold and crisp; the rain had stopped and the clouds had cleared, showing bright stars that sparkled and dotted the night sky. As usual, Hagrid summoned the new and anxious first years forward for their trip across the lake in boats. The older students made their way to the army of horses and carriages waiting to pull them up to the school. Courtney finally met up with Cedric (who had followed the lunch cart to the other end of the train and ended up staying there with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnagin) and they both got in a carriage with the Patil twins. Harry, Emma, Ron and Hermione found a carriage to themselves, but there was seldom any talk on the way up to the school. Harry and Emma were both preoccupied with the memory of the brief meeting they had just had with they godfather. Hermione and Emma got many comments on their new hair as they got out of the carriage and walked up to the school. They were almost to the doors when a cold and wicked voice rang through the air behind them. "Is that Princess Potter and Granger up there?" As Courtney and Cedric caught up with Harry, Ron, Emma and Hermione, they all whirled around to see Slytherin Draco Malfoy, their arch nemesis (Harry and Emma's more than anyone) walking towards them with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, ambling behind him. "What happened to those bird nests on your heads?" Ron growled as Harry stepped forward. "Heh...and I'm sure Weasley payed to get them removed." "Leave them alone, Malfoy," Ron snarled, slowly pulling his wand from his pocket. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles. "No, Ron, he's not worth it," Emma said quietly in Ron's ear. At that, Malfoy's eyes lit up. Emma knew he was going to say something awful, she could just feel it coming, but then Professor McGonagall, headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house, appeared behind Courtney and asked, "Is there a problem?" The gleam in Malfoy's eyes suddenly vanished as he said slyly, "No, Professor. Only chatting." He walked past the group of them and in through the doors. Professor McGonagall adjusted her hat, glanced at the lot of Gryffindors, and followed him in. "He's such an evil snot," Courtney remarked. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table, as they did every year, and waited for the first years to proceed in. Emma could remember the very day she walked down the Hall to the Sorting Hat.how nervous she had been...she hardly listened as Professor McGonagall called each student one by one up to be sorted. She was busy reflecting upon the moment when the Sorting Hat had wanted to place her in Slytherin.and Harry too.how the Hat had said she'd be great, and she could be a queen.Emma had caught herself thinking, "I'd like to be queen," but - no, she was not a Slytherin. She was a Gryffindor. End of that. When the last first year student sat down, Dumbledore stood up. "Ah, the beginning of another fine year!" he said merrily. "But I'm afraid we won't be having a normal one." That was the second time in only two hours Emma had heard that. "This year, as many of you will remember from last year, we will be having foreign students visit - and stay both terms." The Hall erupted into excited whispers as Dumbledore continued, "So I expect you all here at Hogwarts to respect them as you respect each other, and show what a fine example our school really is. Professor McGonagall?" McGonagall was standing at back of the Hall, and she opened the doors and walked down the aisle in front of a crowd of twenty students wearing many different colored robes - baby blue, teal, crimson red, and dark orange. Four adults, who were obviously the heads of the visiting schools, walked among the horde. They all stopped in front of the Sorting Hat, like first years, but McGonagall flicked her wand and the stool carrying the hat drifted off. "This year, we have four schools visiting and staying here at Hogwarts. They will abide by the same rules as the students of Hogwarts do; they will attend the classes taught by the Hogwarts teachers; each school will reside in one House; and they will be permitted to join the Hogwarts House Quidditch teams." There were a few whoops from the Hogwarts crowd, one of them clearly a Weasley twin. "And now, I would like to introduce Miss Prescott from American Theodore Galen Academy of Magic." A slender and beautiful young woman stepped forward next to Professor McGonagall. She waved to the Hall as they all applauded politely. "The following students are visiting with Miss Prescott: "Derek Miller." A tall, handsome boy of about 15 with golden blonde hair stepped up next to his headmistress. Emma and Harry both noticed several girls from Gryffindor gasp - one of them being Hermione. "Samantha Shellings." The squat second year hurried forward. "Anneliese Turner." A fifth year. "Stewart Baker." A seventh year. "Katie Kringle." Another second year. There was applause after each name as each of the five students stepped up next to Miss Prescott. Professor McGonagall said, "Theodore Galen will be residing in Gryffindor this year." There were whoops and hollers from the crowd, mostly from Gryffindor, as the lot of Theodore Gale Americans sat down at the Gryffindor table. The next school to be introduced was Sequamorte Magic Institute, from France (who would dwell in Hufflepuff). The headmistress was Mistress Fifi Sequamorte, who was followed by five students: Celeste Sequamorte, a fifth year (who was obviously the daughter of Fifi) Ancelina Baudelaire, a third year, Medoro Adlam, a sixth year, Russell Wickham, a first year, and Clarice Sommer, a second year. Professor McGonagall announced the third school as Gwendolyn McLoughlin Magical Enhancement School from Ireland. Their Headmaster, a short little man by the name of Sir Reilly O'Reilly, was followed by five more students: Kathleen Holtcombe, a fourth year, Fiona and Aron Duff, twin fifth years, Guinevere Stanwood, a first year, and Arthur Kavanagh, a sixth year. There was more courteous applause as the lot sat down at the Ravenclaw table. The last school to be announced was Bezaubertes Leben School for Magic, a German school who would obviously stay with the Slytherins. The German students were all rather large and they were all frowning. "They'll fit in just right with the Slytherins," Harry muttered in Emma's ear. The Headmaster, a young man with black hair by the name of Master Albrecht Ackerman, was followed to the Slytherin table by Mathilda Abendroth, fourth year, Rosemonde Diefendorf, an evil looking fifth year, Ernest Bathurst, first year, Klaus Gilbert, third year, and Wolfgang Knickerbacker, sixth year. Ron was nearly asleep by the time the German school students sat down, and Emma had to prod him with her bare fork. Dumbledore stood up as Ron snorted and announced, "As usual, we do have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again this year. My, we do seem to run through them quickly. Please welcome Mrs. Arabella Figg!" The Hall erupted into cheers as Harry and Emma's jaws dropped. It was Mrs. Figg, the old cat-lady who used to live down the street from the Dursleys until she moved over the summer. Harry and Emma used to go to her cat- infested house while the Dursleys were away - she wasn't mean, but she made them look at pictures of her dead cats and fed them with old cake. But the thing was.they didn't know she was a witch. The Dursleys had been sending them to a witch's' house, something they've always avoided, ever since Harry and Emma were seven. Maybe this year they would have a normal Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. After the feast, the Gryffindors - with a new addition of five students - sleepily followed the familiar route to their common room. Emma walked alongside Hermione, who was closely watching Derek Miller in front of her. "Hermione?" Emma asked. "Are you okay?" "H - Yes, I'm fine," Hermione snapped. Courtney sniggered. The new Prefects stopped before a large painting of a very fat woman - the irl said the new password aloud for everyone to hear, "Wassle-bird," and they all stepped into the warm and proverbial Gryffindor common room. "Well, it's been a long day, good night," Ron said immediately. He, Harry and Cedric turned to the staircase which led to the boys dormitories, but spun around again as a voice asked, "Are you Emma Potter?" It was Derek Miller. Hermione gave him google eyes as Emma responded, slightly surprised and not attracted to him at all, "Erm - yeah." "Thought so, from your scar -" he pointed to her forehead and Emma quickly brushed her bangs which had been pushed to the side back over her lightning- bolt shaped scar, identical to Harry's. "It'll be an honor to be in the same house as you this year, Emma. I'm really looking forward to it." And at that he walked suavely up the steps, not even glancing twice at Harry. "And I've got to sleep in the same room as him?" Ron said disgustedly. Hermione scoffed as she, Emma, and Courtney brushed pass the boys to their own dormitories, all three of them muttering a small "good night".  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning began the start of Hogwarts classes. From the looks of the first day, it truly was going to be an interesting year. By the end of the day, twelve girls had already asked Derek Miller where he had gotten his hair done; Celeste Sequamorte was clearly another haughty French Fleur Delacore; it was apparent the Bezaubertes Leben students had the accurate personalities to be considered as Slytherins; and, of course, nearly all of the new twenty students had asked Harry and Emma, "Are you the Potter twins?" "Drat, we don't have Defense Against the Dark Arts until Thursday," Emma said at lunch the first day. "Why are you looking forward to that class?" Ron asked. "It usually comes after History of Magic, so I just look at it like another class I can sleep through." "Oh, good, the mail's here!" Hermione pointed to the swarm of owls that had just invaded the Hall. A fat barn owl landed in front of Hermione, took a nip of her morning crumpet, and flew off. Hermione scowled at the owl and pushed the crumpet aside as she unwrapped her package. "Still getting the Daily Prophet?" Emma asked. "Yes, I've decided to keep my subscription new, and since I'm Muggle- born, I like to keep up with the wizard news -" Emma glanced at Harry, who had a scarlet envelope in his hands. For one fleeting moment, she thought it was - but it couldn't be. "HARRY," Ron exclaimed, dropping his spoon. "Is that a HOWLER -?"  
  
"No," Harry said. "It's from McGonagall, something about Quidditch -" "Open it!" Courtney urged. Harry tore the top off the letter and Emma edged closer as Harry read aloud. "They want me to be Quidditch captain," he said. Emma gasped. "It says I was referred by Oliver Wood - and I'm to hold tryouts for empty Gryffindor Keeper position and for anyone who thinks they can beat out the superb team we already have in a couple weeks - and you're to help me, Emma - still Lead Chaser -" Emma beamed and Courtney scowled. "There's no such thing as a Lead Chaser. If there was, it would be me." "Oh, come off it, Courtney, you've been saying that ever since second year when Lockhart said I was the best Chaser on the team -" Courtney scoffed as Harry set aside the letter. "Wow. Captain. I just can't imagine being the Quidditch team captain -" "Did someone say Quidditch?" Derek Miller appeared above Hermione's shoulder. She sighed dreamily at him and he sat down across from Harry. "Hey, Emma," he said. Emma smiled sweetly. Then she turned her head and rolled her eyes. "Hello, I do believe I'm the one who mentioned Quidditch," said Harry. "I'm Derek Miller," he said, shaking Harry's hand. "Met your sister last night, and of course I know who you both are." Hermione was staring at him, and apparently, he noticed (who wouldn't?) because he asked, "And who are you?" "Oh, me - I'm, erm, I'm - Hermione.Granger," she stuttered. "Nice to meet you," he said. "Well, I was thinking about trying out for the team.maybe Seeker -" "NO!" Emma and Courtney both exclaimed as they jumped out of their seats. They attracted a few stares from the Gryffindors as they sat back down. "I - I mean," Emma said, trying to remain calm, "is that - well, what I mean to say is - is -" "You can't be Seeker because Harry's Seeker, and if you kick him off then we'll loose every match we play," Ron said flatly. "Oh - oh I see," said Derek. "Well, maybe Chaser then." Emma growled so only Courtney could hear her. "Actually, I think our team's great right now, if you don't mind my saying -" "I won't let him kick you off the team," Harry said in her ear. She sighed, squirmed in her seat, and gave a big smile to Derek. Ron snickered. "Great Scott, I'm nearly late for Defense Against the Dark Arts - I wonder if this new teacher will be any better than the ones you've already run though - ciao!" And at that, Derek ran off. Ron made a gagging noise as Emma mimicked, "I wonder if this new teacher will be any better than the - Hermione, what do you see in him? Hermione?" "Hmm?" she asked, jerking herself out of a trance. "Oh. Erm. Time for Potions. Best not be late."  
  
Emma and Harry sat down in their usual seats at the front of the room - Professor Snape, the Potions master, loathed both of them just as he had loathed their father, and for the past four years he forced them to sit at the front of the class (especially after one disastrous morning in second year when Ron flung a leech at Malfoy, who threw it onto Emma, who screamed and shouted and ended up getting her and Harry a detention) so he could keep a close watch on them. This morning was just as bad as ever. They were preparing for the very difficult Hair-Changing Concoction, and as sad as it was, Snape had chosen Hermione and Emma to be the guinea pigs for this experiment. If they didn't follow the instructions for the potion exactly, they could end up with their bushy heads again - or worse, no hair at all. "What a tragedy," Ron had teased. Professor Snape prowled up and down the rows of cauldrons, criticizing the Gryffindors and praising the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy, who happened to be his favorite student, received five points towards Slytherin for no reason at all, while Harry lost ten for no reason at all, either. Malfoy made sure he sat behind Harry and Emma so he could give them their routinely taunting. He laughed at them and mimicked the voice of the angry train driver: "What in the world were you thinking?" Then he went to calling Emma "Princess Potter" and ridiculed them about having no proper family until Ron slipped a cold, slimy toad's lung down the back of Malfoy's robe. Lucky for Ron, he didn't even notice. It was finally the end of class, and as everyone packed up their books Snape grabbed Emma and Hermione by their wrists and pulled them to the front of the room next to a large cauldron full of frothing blue potion, and announced, "Class is not over yet! You will all put your books down and come to the front of the room now, come on, gather round -" Harry, Ron, Courtney and Cedric (along with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle) all made sure they got front row spots to watching Emma and Hermione, who both looked sick as Snape poured the slimy liquid into two cups. "If the potion has been made incorrectly," Snape said, clearly eager to watch them take the concoction, "then the girls will most likely loose their hair." The crowd of students gasped (and the Slytherins chuckled). Emma glanced nervously at Hermione, who had a panicked look on her face as she stared in Derek's direction - Emma nearly laughed as she realized that Hermione was thinking how stupid she would look in front of Derek if her hair fell out. Well, now that she thought about it, Emma would look pretty stupid, too. Snape handed them each a beaker and on the count of three they both poured the potion into their mouths. It bubbled as it went down and Emma could feel her head tingling as she drank to the bottom of the cup. She closed her eyes and could hear the students' laughs.she knew her hair was probably falling out, or turning into a hairy bush again. The tingling sensation suddenly stopped and Emma and Hermione both looked at their hair in mirrors Snape handed them (unwillingly). It had worked. Emma's hair was still long, sleek and shiny, but it was as red as Ron's hair - if not redder. Hermione's was as red as well. The Gryffindors applauded as everyone gathered their bags and books. As Emma walked out the door, beaming along with Harry, Snape announced, "Ten points from Gryffindor, girls. Your hair was supposed to turn white - not red." "That git made that rule up," Courtney complained as they walked to dinner. "It didn't matter if your hair turned red, green, or purple-striped." Emma rather liked the idea of having red hair. Hermione certainly didn't, especially since Ron derided her all down the corridor. But Harry had said quietly to Emma when they entered the Great Hall, "You know who you look like with all that red hair?" "Who?" "Our mum."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Finally, Thursday morning came round, and it was time for Defense against the Dark Arts class. Emma, who still had her flaming red hair, was ecstatic. "Honestly, Emma, I don't see what's so interesting about this class.all of our teachers, well, except Lupin, have been loonies." Ron began to list off every Defense Against the Dark Arts they'd ever had and what exactly was wrong with them all. "I really can't believe your old neighbor is Mrs. Figg," Hermione said over Ron's incessant teacher listing. "She's been babysitting you for a long time, right?" "Ever since that one year where Dudley threw Harry in his cake and the Dursleys began to send us to her house on Dudley's birthdays, too. But I don't understand why she never told us we were a wizard and witch." "The Dursleys probably would've sued her," Harry said. They were nearly to the classroom, and someone in a long line of waiting students stuck their foot out. Emma tripped, and Hermione tripped over her, and both they and their books went flying across the hall. As Emma scrambled to repack her things, she heard Ron say, "Bug off, Malfoy." "Haha, Weasley's sticking up for Princess Potter, everyone!" he sneered. The Slytherins all chortled. "Our day was going quite fine until we came across the slime," Emma said quietly. Now the Gryffindors laughed. Malfoy advanced on her and said, "At least no one's as much slime as you are." Everyone in the corridor gasped, and Emma just stood there, staring at Malfoy with a half hurt, half angry expression. Hermione had gathered her things and ran down the hall, but no one noticed. "Don't - insult my sister, Malfoy," Harry said through clenched teeth. "What're you going to do, Potter? You couldn't do anything without that so-called brain your sister has," Malfoy retorted. "But it looks as if -" "Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem here?" Hermione had returned with a teacher, and not just any teacher - Mrs. Figg. Harry and Emma were incredibly relieved to see her, but Ron was muttering, "I could've taken him on." "N - no, ma'am." "Good. Then you'll get straight on your way to my class." She pointed her finger down the hall, and Malfoy, along with Crabbe and Goyle, followed. When he brushed pass Hermione, however, he muttered, "Always running to teachers - you'll get it one day, Granger." Harry and Emma made sure they sat in the front desks. They didn't want to miss a single thing that Mrs. Figg said. They hoped to ask her a few questions after class, even. One thing they noticed about her was that she looked much more like herself in wizarding robes. Back at her house, she smelled of old cats and always looked terribly sick and pale. Today, she had her hair pulled up in a bun and had rosy patches on her cheeks. She grinned happily, which made Harry and Emma smile too. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, fifth years," she said. "As you know, I am Mrs. Figg and I am very pleased to be teaching here. I've heard that you've rather run through quite a few teachers already, but if all goes well, I very well may be teaching here again next year." "I wouldn't count on it," they heard Derek mutter two seats back. Emma saw Ron scribble something on paper from the corner of her eye. "Since this is your first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, let's start off easy." Ron gave a big sigh, and quickly passed a note to Emma and Mrs. Figg began to shuffle papers. It said, What does Derek mean, "I wouldn't count on it?" He doesn't know ANYTHING about life here at Hogwarts, that stupid prat, he's got another thing coming, he does. Emma scrawled a note back as Mrs. Figg straightened up. "This report is required to be at least 700 words, and I know it will take some thinking about. But it will prepare you and expand your thoughts." Emma flipped the paper at Ron, and she had written: Don't pass me notes, Ron Weasley. You know very well you will get us both caught, and I happen to like this teacher and this class. So leave me alone. "As you all know, Voldemort -" A couple students gasped that Mrs. Figg had said his name, but this just made Emma and Harry lean closer -"has risen once more. It is a sad, sad thing, and dangerous. We wouldn't want any of you getting hurt trying to take action in this personally, but together as a community, we as wizards and witches must stand tall and fight him together. I would like each and every one of you to write a report on what you can do to help." Time had flown, and the bell rang, signaling lunch. Ron threw another note at Emma as everyone began to pack their bags. "Remember, 700 words, everyone!" Mrs Figg reminded. Haha, I can pass notes to you if I want, Emma! And I'll just hope it gets you in trouble! No, I'm kidding, please don't take that seriously. I just don't like Derek. I don't want him on the Quidditch team, I don't want him in our house, and I don't want him in our school! Emma glared at Ron as she and Harry stood by the door. "You two coming?" Courtney asked. "Erm.we'll catch up," Harry said. Emma approached Mrs. Figg's desk, with Harry behind her, when the classroom had emptied. "Er - hi. Mrs Figg?"  
  
"Oh, hello, Emma," Mrs. Figg said. None of the other teachers had ever called her Emma. "Um - we were wondering - we just wanted to ask you a few questions," Harry said quickly. Mrs Figg sighed, but smiled. "I assumed you would eventually." Harry and Emma pulled up two chairs and sat in front of her desk. First, they asked her why she never told them anything about their true lives. "I would've," Mrs Figg said. "I was a close friend of your parents. That's why I decided to move down the street from your aunt and uncle's house, to watch you in case anything happened. They never knew I was a witch at all." "Then why didn't you tell us anything?" "Well, I figured the time would come when Professor Dumbledore would feel the time was right. And the right time did come, didn't it?" "So - you knew our parents?" "Ah, yes. Lily and James. I was like a mother to them. They were two of the greatest wizards at the time. And they were so sweet. I knew that you couldn't bear a child with the last name "Potter" and it wouldn't be as charming as its parents." Harry and Emma smiled at Mrs Figg. She was so much nicer than they had thought. For a moment, Emma realized Mrs Figg staring at her. Then she said, "You know, Emma, I never realized how much you look like your mother. Perhaps its because of that red hair spell, but you truthfully do resemble her greatly." Emma beamed as Mrs Figg turned to look at Harry. "And Harry. I've never seen a greater similitude. You both have your mother's eyes.but you, Harry, you have your father's face.and his hair.you truly are James's son."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Time at Hogwarts flew by, and before anyone knew it, it was time for Quidditch tryouts. On one sunny Saturday afternoon in mid-September, Harry and Emma (whose hair was nearly its original brown again) walked out onto the empty Quidditch pitch with their Firebolts and ball box. "They should be coming at about 3 o'clock," Emma said, checking her watch. "Harry, I really hope Derek doesn't come. I don't want to stop him from playing the game, I just won't want him to kick one of us off - and I can't imagine anyone on our team getting kicked off -" "Let's play a short game with the Snitch before they come. Shall we?" Harry released the smallest ball, a golden one with wings and about the size of a walnut, and he and Emma mounted their brooms. It felt wonderful to fly again, especially since their brooms had been locked in their old cupboard all summer at the Dursleys. As the cool fall wind whipped Emma's face and ran through her hair, she and Harry turned and squinted through the blue could-less sky for the tiny Snitch. Harry, being the Gryffindor Seeker, had the gamely job of seeking the Snitch and had an advantage over Emma while she had to try to score through the Gryffindor goalposts with the red Quaffle before the Slytherins knocked her head off. Suddenly, Harry did a flip just to show off and sped to the right - Emma saw him look back as he leaned forward on his broom - she followed him for fifteen feet until she realized it was his old trick maneuver he used to fake seeing the Snitch. She swerved down - and came face to face with the tiny ball. It sped off in the same direction as Harry, and Emma, determined to prove to her brother that she could catch a Snitch as well as she could throw a Quaffle, soared after it. She grazed Harry's arm, and he saw it too, and they both reached out for the Snitch - they were neck and neck - and suddenly Emma stopped in mid-air and almost collided with the goalpost as she caught sight of someone in the distance. "Harry, they're here, and - oh no. That's Derek." Harry, who had closed his hands around the Snitch once more, followed Emma to the ground and locked the ball back up. Indeed, several students - Derek, a couple other visitors, a few second, third and fourth years - were walking out onto the field. "Good afternoon," he said as they reached him and Emma. The group of little second years squealed and pointed at Harry and Emma - who was slightly annoyed. "Erm - well, welcome to Gryffindor House Quidditch team tryouts," Harry continued. "Before we start, let me tell you that we already have an outstanding team and you - well, some of you might not make it onto the team - and some of you might. So - let's begin." Emma mounted her broom and flew five feet into the air. She took the Quaffle out of the box and said somewhat painfully, "Alright - who wants to try out for Chaser?" A second year, two third years, three fourth years and Derek stepped forward. He beamed. Emma scowled. She instructed them to rise about twenty feet on the school brooms that were lying out for the tryouts and they'd practice passing the Quaffle to each other - "After all, a team is based on members who can work together," she reminded them - while Harry took care of the other positions. "Any takers for Beaters?" he asked. Three students stepped forward, and Harry told them to mount their brooms and he would release the two Bludgers. Each student was given a club, and Harry told them what to do with it - swing at the Bludgers with all their might if they didn't want to spend the night in the Hospital Wing with a bloody nose. Two third years wanted to try out for Seeker, so Harry told them he'd play a little game like he did with Emma only with them. He released the tiny golden Snitch, mounted his broom along with the two others, and they flew off. He looked back at the field, and for a moment thought sadly to himself, "I can't believe no one wants to be Keeper," until he spotted a small little boy running across the field, tripping over his robes - Colin Creevey. "Hi Harry! Hi! Hi Emma!" he shouted. Emma took one look at him, groaned, and got back to Chaser tryouts. Harry flew to the ground, greeted him, and Colin said, "Harry, I've always wanted to play Quidditch with you, Harry. I want to be Keeper!" Harry was stunned. But he was even more amazed after he had given Colin his tryout. Colin wasn't half-bad.he was actually quite good. And since he was the only Keeper to try out, he had a 99% chance he would get that position. About an hour later, Emma landed, tired, cold from the fierce wind, and slightly disappointed. One of the Chasers had been quite good - better than she imagined. Derek. She had a horrible thought in her mind, and someone who would be quite angry with her if she went through with the idea she had, but she'd have to consult Harry first. Harry had just finished with the Seekers and the Beaters. According to him, no one was good enough to replace anyone - yet. "Except for Colin," he said. "Just imagine how great this will be." Emma sighed and announced, "Good practice, everyone. You all did - great. Team results will be posted in the Gryffindor common room next week." Everyone left, chatting happily, as Derek approached Emma. "You're probably the best Chaser your age I've ever seen," he said. "I suppose you get it from your mom. I hope you thought I flew well too, because I'd really like to be on the team with you. See you around." "The bad thing is, I did think he flew well," Emma said grudgingly as Derek left. "And - what did he mean - I get it from my mum?" Harry shrugged as Emma pondered. Then he said, "I can't believe no one else wanted to be Keeper. Only one person." "Well, maybe two." "Ron?" Emma and Harry swung around as they saw their friend standing before them, a broom in his hand. "What're you doing here?" "I'm here for the cake and ice-cream, Emma. I want to try out for Keeper." And so they let him. Emma and Harry had always known Ron flew well on a broom - but he flew better than they could only imagine. He blocked every ball Harry threw at him, and only half of the ones Emma shot - but she was the Lead Chaser. He flipped, and twirled, and spun, and did every single move possible to keep the Quaffle out of the posts. He was wonderful. Half an hour later, the three dropped to the ground, and Harry packed the balls away. "The results will be posted next week in the common room, and just because you're my friend, I can't treat you any differently - but Ron, let me tell you something. You were truly exceptional out there." "Honestly, Ron, you were quite good." Emma and Harry were thinking the same thing - now maybe Colin wouldn't have to be the Keeper. She and Ron turned and began to walk up to the school, Harry lugging the box behind them. "I'm surprised. You could probably play for the Nationals some day. But now, if you just focused some of that talent and brilliance on your schoolwork." Ron shoved Emma and laughed.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
On Thursday morning, Emma came into the Great Hall with a large box and a stack of letters. She had circles under her eyes and had obviously been up all night. But she was still her cheery self as she threw the letters onto the table and something jingled in the box. "Emma - what're those for?" Harry asked through a mouthful of toast. "What, are you writing the Ministry of Magic to ask for more classes again?" Ron sniggered as Emma scoffed. "No," she said. "Mind your own business and eat your eggs, Ron." At that moment, Courtney and Cedric approached their table, gave a half-hearted "Good morning" and sat down. Emma began to re-pile the letters as Harry asked, "What's wrong with you two?" "We've just been to see Snape," Courtney muttered. "He admitted I made that stupid Hair-Thing potion absolutely perfect." "And that's a good thing, right?" said Ron. "No," Courtney sighed. "It was so perfect because I used some personal ingredients that we weren't supposed to - and Snape found out. That's against the rules, I guess, because now we've both got a detention." "Both of you?" Emma asked as she finished addressing a couple envelopes. "Yeah, because I slipped some of my potion into Cedric's cauldron," Courtney explained. "And on Halloween morning, we've got to restack and polish the entire trophy room. I swear, that man hasn't got a single nice bone in his body." "Well, that's what you get for cheating," Emma said in a "what-did- you-expect" tone. "I think its rule number 74 or something, you're not supposed to have potion ingredients imported unless they are what the school list asks for." Courtney glared at her as Hermione sat down. "Oh good!" she said. "You've finished the letters." "And I was up till 3'clock doing them." "What are you two talking about?" Ron asked. "You might want to let your brother in, Emma, because I -" Harry stopped. And he remembered a box that looked like that. The same jingling noise had come from inside last year when Emma had brought it down from her dormitories and forced the contents at Harry and Ron. He hoped, and prayed, that whatever was in that box wasn't - Emma flipped the top of the box open and Ron and Courtney groaned. "S.P.E.W. badges!" Emma announced happily. "Emma, what're you doing with those?" Ron asked discontentedly. "I thought we got it through your head that the elves aren't too fond of you for that." She ignored him and said, "As vice-president, I'm in charge for sending out letters of enjoinment. And I'm also sending out letters for new recruits." "To who, the giants?" Ron asked. Emma glowered at him and swelled up before she said hotly, "Just because you're more concerned about yourself than a species of poor creatures that are treated worse than your shoes, doesn't mean I don't have to do something nice about it. So just shut up, Ron." Cedric whistled as Courtney stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing. Emma had bright pink patches on her cheeks, and Ron's forehead was reddening just like the time when he'd received a Howler from his mum. Emma huffed and then added, "Oh, and I'm assuming you lost your badge from last year. So here's a new one." She threw it into Ron's porridge, and he glared at her before he muttered to Harry, "Or maybe I just threw it away." Without finishing her breakfast, Emma stormed off with the box of badges, obviously to force people to join S.P.E.W. Ron shook his head and said, "Harry, you're sister's obsessed." "She's not.obsessed.." Harry said, which wasn't exactly true. "She's just acting a bit.fanatical."  
  
* * *  
  
Before anyone knew it, the days had turned into weeks and it was already the start of November - and the Quidditch season. As promised, Harry posted the new Gryffindor team on the common room bulletin board, and Emma made sure she was the first one to see it. She tumbled out of bed on a foggy, Saturday morning, tripping over her blankets and crashing to the ground. Hermione, in the bed next to her, turned on the lamp and yelled hoarsely, "What are you doing, Emma? It's 4 a.m.!" Emma told Hermione Harry had posted the new team at midnight and she wanted to be the first to see it. Without combing her hair, or putting her lipstick on, Emma pulled Hermione down the stairs and into the warm common room. Someone - a house-elf - had lit the fire. "They really shouldn't do that," Hermione said sadly. Emma waved her hand and rushed to the bulletin board. She read the list and gasped - half on surprise, half on disappointment. Derek had made the team. He was a Chaser. Why had Harry chosen him? Probably because he was the best, Emma quickly told herself. Well, at least he wasn't Lead Chaser. Emma still held that position. But he did kick someone off the team - someone who had been playing since his second year. Derek had kicked Cedric Granger off the Quidditch team. Emma sighed and Hermione sat down in her usual armchair by the fire and nearly fell asleep again as Emma gaped at the other name on the list. She prodded Hermione with her finger and said, "Look." Harry had certainly chosen a new Keeper. Poor Colin, he'd be devastated. It was Ron. Emma hadn't doubted him for a minute. But that wasn't what she was flabbergasted about. Oliver Wood had chosen Harry for new captain - Emma knew he wanted that more than anything in the world - but Harry's name wasn't under "captain" on the list. It was only under "Seeker". He had chosen someone else for captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ron. Emma sat down. "I can't believe Harry passed up that chance," she said. Hermione yawned. "Well, it takes an awfully loyal and nice friend to kick an opportunity like that." Emma agreed before she slumped down and fell asleep.  
  
Several hours later, Emma awoke to shouts and loud chatter in the common room. When she opened her eyes, the common room was bursting with people, and there was a large crowd around the bulletin board. She stood and yawned as Hermione's head lolled onto her chest and her eyes popped open. Derek glided into the common room and made his way to the Quidditch list (it seemed as if the girls were parting for him to walk). He obviously found his name, because as Emma rubbed her eyes she heard polite applause and praise ("My gosh," she thought to herself) and then she saw him come down. Ron. She waited with bated breath for the moment when he would see his name, and look at her, and smile and - His finger ran down the list and stopped at Keeper. She could see the corner of his mouth slide up into a smile. Then, he saw his other position - captain. Harry, who had been sitting in the corner the whole time, was reading a book (which really didn't look natural, if that was what he was getting at) and trying to look like he wasn't watching. But Ron marched up to him, slammed his book down, and practically yelled, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Most of the common room turned to look at who'd yelled, as did Emma and Hermione (who were utterly astonished). Harry looked at Ron, puzzled, as Ron continued. "WHAT EXACTLY IS GOING THROUGH THAT BRAIN OF YOURS, MAKING ME CAPTAIN?" "Ron, you were really good out there, we told you that, and -" "YOU'RE THE CAPTAIN, NOT ME! YOU'RE A BETTER PLAYER THAN ME AND YOU KNOW IT, SO DON'T TRY TO ASSIGN ME POSITIONS JUST TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER, BECAUSE THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK, HARRY!" Luckily, Harry was the one who had thought of Ron as captain - Emma had only agreed to the idea. But she still didn't understand why Ron wouldn't accept the fact the team would only do better under his wing. Anyone would give in to being the captain of the team. "Ron, you're a better captain than me, you really are, just accept it. Ask Emma. She even agreed to it." Oh, how Emma wished he had not said that. Ron turned from Harry to Emma, and marched over to her so menacingly that Emma backed away and ended up flipping over the armchair. Ron's fierce expression slowly faded as he reached for her arm and helped her back up. She rubbed her head, her face a bright cherry red as a couple younger students giggled. "Look.I'm sorry," he said to her, which he really should've been saying to Harry. "I've always dreamed of playing Quidditch and Harry is such a better player, that - well, I didn't think the team would do so well with me leading them. But if Harry chose me, then he must have a good reason." Still shocked, Emma nodded her head (which gave her a headache). Ron smiled, said he was sorry once more, and left the common room for his dormitory amongst several stares, including one from Harry. Ron nodded at Harry and disappeared. Babble broke out at once again in the common room as Harry, rather shaken, walked slowly to Emma. He gave her a stare before he said, "How come he'll apologize to you.and not me?" Emma shrugged. "It's a girl thing."  
  
Chapter 7  
  
As soon as possible, the new Gryffindor Quidditch team began to practice. Everyone still had their old skills and tricks - Harry could still catch the Snitch within five minutes when playing another Gryffindor - Emma could still score more points than any of the other chasers within the same amount of time - and then there were the new players. Derek and Ron. Derek was good - no, very good. He certainly surpassed Courtney in talent (which was sad, Emma thought) yet didn't quite exceed Emma. Another thing that bothered Emma about him was that his fan club of girls attended every practice session. They sat in the stands, giggling and cheering him on. They couldn't concentrate with that going on, and often had to tell the girls to leave. And then - Ron. He was so good it was just hard to believe. Harry had definitely made the best choice as far as Seeker went, even though Colin was devastated for a week. On one cold evening, Harry, Emma and Courtney trudged in after a successful practice. Emma and Courtney had finally gotten Derek into their triangle-move and it had only taken them four practices for him to fully comprehend the trick. They walked into the warm common room and straight into a group of happily chatting Gryffindors. They were crowded around the bulletin board, and as Harry, Emma, and Courtney edged forward, they saw a notice for their first trip to Hogsmeade on Halloween night. Harry and Emma were eager to go - they hadn't had a proper visit to Hogsmeade without sneaking around or using their deceased father's invisibility cloak in quite a while. Emma and Hermione decided it would be a good time to hand out S.P.E.W. recruit letters.  
  
* * *  
  
On the morning of October 31st, a great portion of Hogwarts school made their way out onto the snowy grounds of the school on their trip to Hogsmeade. Courtney and Cedric, however, would be staying behind, since Snape was making them do their detentions during the trip to Hogsmeade (which Courtney complaining mightily about). So Harry, Ron, Emma, and Hermione entered the village alone. As it did last year when they visited, Hogsmeade village, the only all-wizard town in Great Britain, looked like the picture-perfect Christmas card. Snow was falling and inches were piling up on the ground as people, mostly students from Hogwarts, hurried around in their long black cloaks, carrying bags of candy and sweets. The four friends didn't know where to go first. So they decided to start with Zonko's Joke Shop. In there they bumped into the Weasley twins and their friend, Lee Jordan, who were stocking up on Filibuster's Fireworks and Stink Pellets for the winter. Then Emma and Hermione dragged the boys into the clothes shop next door. Over the summer, both girls had taken a sudden liking to the latest witch's fashion. Harry and Ron leaned against the window as Emma and Hermione dashed around, pointing out fancy coats and skirts. And as if that wasn't torture enough, their next stop was the bookshop. Emma told them to go away and wait outside or something if they didn't want a surprise waiting for them under the tree Christmas morning. The two girls had just come out of the shop, carrying bags and bags, when someone passed the group. She knocked into Emma, who dropped everything, and Hermione immediately bent down to help her gather it all back up. When they straightened, they stared into the eyes of a very unfamiliar person. She was tall, thin, and looked to be about in her early twenties. She wore luxurious black glasses (just for looks, she obviously didn't need them) behind her black, outstanding eyes. Her glasses matched her long, sleek, and - black hair. "Excuse me," she said icily, more to Emma and Harry. Then she held up a business card which read:  
  
Rae Mikadd Raught  
  
Head of Department of Dark Arts  
  
Ministry of Magic  
  
"You'd better watch where you're going," she said to them. "I'm not the Dark Arts Head for nothing, you know." And she marched off. "Well," Ron said. "What a pleasant woman. I hope to see more of her." "What was that all about? And why did she hold up her business card?" "I don't know," Harry said. "You know, I bet she's new at the Ministry of Magic," Ron said. "Dad's never mentioned her name before." Hermione, who had been staring after her in somewhat of a trance, said, "She said she was worked in the Dark Arts Department. What's that supposed to mean?" Harry and Emma shrugged as they set off through Hogsmeade, trying to push the encounter of the strange woman to the back of their minds.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron stuck his fork into his turkey as the Halloween feast began. Talk and laughter broke out in the hall as everyone ate merrily. There were rows and rows of ham, stuffing, potatoes, pudding, and much more than even Dudley could devour. Emma hadn't had a chance to empty her bag yet, and she decided to take out the book assignment they were supposed to read for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She reached to the bottom of her bag, and instead of bringing out the book, she brought out something else. "What's that?" Hermione asked. Emma shook her said suspiciously as she held out something that certainly didn't belong to her. It was a necklace, with a circular pendant that looked quite medieval and old. She had no idea where it had come from, as she had never seen it before in her life. "I don't know where this came from.or what it is.Harry, did you put this in my bag?" Harry shook his head as Ron said through a mouth of mashed potatoes, "Just put it on, eat, and shut up, Emma." She latched the locket around her neck and took a spoon of pudding.  
  
Harry, Emma, Ron, and Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room later that evening, full from the large feast, with the rest of the Gryffindors to find Courtney and Cedric slouched in the two armchairs aside the fire, a look of exhaustion on both their faces. "Where have you been?" Emma asked, coming round Courtney's chair. "You missed Hogsmeade, and the feast -" "Please, Emma, I don't need another lecture." "Snape stood over us like an angry vulture, watching us carefully as we restacked the entire trophy room," Cedric explained. "And what's more, Courtney dropped a trophy, and it shattered, and Snape wouldn't let us use magic to piece it back together. I'm considering on going to Dumbledore to complain about Snape keeping us from eating dinner. That's illegal." "Well, we brought you some sweets from Hogsmeade," Hermione said, holding out her hand. Cedric and Courtney smiled as the last Gryffindor left the common room. Emma looked at Harry, and said, "We met someone at Hogsmeade." Courtney looked up from her toffee and asked, "Who?" "We aren't really sure," Emma said. "I knocked into her when I came out of a shop, and she was awfully nasty to me; I didn't even do anything to her." "But she held up her business card, which said Rae.something," Harry said, ruffling his hair. "She's the new Head of the Dark Arts Department at the Ministry of Magic." "Dark Arts?" Courtney said suspiciously. "That doesn't sound good." Emma yawned. "I just don't want to see her again and I'll be happy. But now, I'm going to bed - we do have classes tomorrow, you know." Ron groaned and followed Emma upstairs muttering dropping a few classes to clear up his busy schedule - but then Emma reminded him he only had two classes to drop.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next morning, during Charms class, Emma was paired with Derek to practice their Flammable Enchantments. They were covered in dragon-hide scrubs, gloves, and goggles as they tried to set fire to the pillows in front of them. Derek was having some difficulty (as was Ron, who accidentally burned his homework instead) so Emma had no choice but to help him. "No, look, you're holding your wand the wrong way," Emma said in exasperation. "And you're not flicking it, you're waving it." "Oh, Emma, what's the difference?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet on the table as if he hadn't a care in the world. Emma stood and said quietly, "Inflamarae Incantata." Slowly, the room filled with the scent of burning rubber, and Derek sniffed as he realized that his shoes were on fire. He yelped and fell off his chair, amid many laughs of fellow students. He began to stomp furiously as Emma shrugged and said to Professor Flitwick, "He wasn't paying attention and set his shoes on fire." "Mr Miller, please watch were you're sending your flames next time," Flitwick said, peering at him over his glasses. Derek nodded and glared at Emma as Flitwick went back to grading papers. He sat down, put his wand on the table, and waited for Emma's help. "What a dope," Courtney whispered in Emma's ear from behind. "You better help him you end up setting the whole class on fire." Emma nodded, and told Derek she'd help him in one moment. She bent down to tie her shoe, still smiling from the previous accident (well, she really did it on purpose), but instead, felt something slip out of her shirt and onto the ground. Her locket had come unhooked. Emma picked it up and opened it, which she had never done before. Inside was a picture of Derek with his shoes on fire. Emma laughed quietly and then wondered how the locket worked. She closed it and decided to read up on enchanted lockets during lunch. She straightened up, ready to help her less able-to-cast-spells partner, when there was a sudden boom from the other side of the room. Seamus Finnagin, who had blown up more things since his first year than Neville Longbottom, sat stunned in his chair with his hair slightly ablaze. Lavender Brown, his partner, gave a cry and grabbed a paper, trying to put his burning hair out. The class gathered around the commotion as Seamus sat, stiff as a board. "Mr Finnagin?" Flitwick said, pushing the distraught Lavender aside. "Are you alright? Hello?" "He looks shocked, professor," Hermione said. Flitwick asked for an explanation, and Lavender said, "I - I don't know! I swear I didn't do it! He was just doing the charm like you told us to, and then - he suddenly dropped his wand, and there was a great explosion, and - and -" Professor Flitwick waved his hand in front of Seamus's face, but Seamus didn't move. He seriously looked Petrified - but there surely weren't any basilisks around. Flitwick ordered Lavender to take Seamus to the hospital wing and explain the story to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Ah, so sorry I had to stop there. I promise to write more soon. 


End file.
